Dr. Andrew Schrader
Dr. Andrew Schrader is Professor Layton's mentor. He is very old with a gray beard, and supplies Layton with initial information that he found to solve the mystey around the Elysian Box. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva He only briefly appears in the movie. He conducts research about Ambrosia with Emmy in London, while Professor Layton and Luke play the game for Eternal Life. It is also revealed he helped building the Crown Petone. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In the beginning of the game, Dr. Andrew Schrader sends Professor Hershel Layton a letter: "''My dear Hershel, As an archaeologist, you are sure to have heard of the item known as the Elysian Box. Of course, it is more commonly known as "Pandora's Box", in referance to the famous myth. This nickname appears to be well deserved, since it is rumoured to kill whoever opens it. I'm dubious of this reputation, of course, but when my interest is piqued, I simply must investigate. That's why I'm pleased as punch to tell you that the elusive item is finally in my possession. What's more, I believe I'm on the cusp of unraveling a great mystery tied to this box. For the moment, let's just say I have a theory, though I haven't been able to prove it yet. Initially, it was my intention to finish my research before daring to open its lid. But I must confess that my curiosity is simply overpowering. In the unlikely event that anything should happen to me, please finish the work I've started here. Your friend, '' ''Andrew Schrader" The letter was sent three days ago, so Layton and Luke decide to go to Schrader's flat in London. After solving a few puzzles that lead the way to Schrader's home, they arrive to find Schrader on the floor, dead, and the box gone. Layton finds an expired ticket for the Molentary Express, and warns Luke not to say a word about it. They ring the police, and by chance, Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton arrive. After initial confusion (Luke thought it was Paolo in disguise again) they discuss possible reasons for Schrader's death. Chelmey puts it down to simple heart failure, but Luke points at the window to see that the curtains had been ripped off and, outside, used to help the criminal escape. This embarasses Chelmey quite a bit. When Layton finds a torn photo in Schraders hands, Chelmey gets agitated, takes the photo, and forces them to leave the room. Layton decides that a trip aboard the Molentary Express is in order... It was assumed that the Elysian Box had killed Dr. Schrader. However, at the end of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box/Pandora's Box, it is revealed that the Elysian Box had only put Schrader in a deep coma, and he recovered a few days afterward in hospital. In the credits, Layton, Luke and Flora are seen reading a newspaper that announced Dr. Schrader's miraculous recovery. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''The Unwound Future, while Layton and Luke are in Future London, they visit Green Hospital, which now houses an ill and elderly Dr. Schrader. Layton announced that Dr. Schrader was Don Paolo in disguise, due to Schrader saying: "Oh, why it's you, Hershel, and little Luke!", meaning the doctor didn't notice that Luke had not aged during ten years time. Puzzles ﻿Andrew Schrader, in Unwound Future, gives Layton and Luke one puzzle. This puzzle is "Medicine Time". The X-Ray in his room also gives a puzzle. Layton assumes this puzzle is one of Schrader's design because Schrader is quite a trickster. This puzzle is "X-Ray Vision". Images Image:PL2Profile06.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile13.png|Profile 1 in the Unwound Future PL3Profile76.png|Profile 2 in the Unwound Future Trivia * During the credits of the Eternal Diva he is seen as one of the people taking touristic photo's on Ambrosia. de:Dr. Andrew Schrader Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters